Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device and in particular to a data-storage device capable of accessing pages.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs and other memory devices.
The flash memory includes a plurality of blocks and each of the blocks has a plurality of pages arranged to store data. The flash memory is erased by block and stored by page. When the flash memory receives a command to erase all of the blocks, the flash memory will erase each of the pages of each of the blocks sequentially. When a part of the data stored in a page needs be updated, the flash memory has to retrieve all of the data stored in the page, integrate the updating data and the original data into integrated data, and write the integrated data into another physical page.